meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Trip to the Zoo
Berty, the bus driver, parks his school bus outside a zoo. Taking attendance, he looks around to see Lola, Stevie, Dogert, and Schooly are excited while Tinky looks around nervously. The group enters the zoo, holding hands and singing the Happy Tree Friends tune, and walks up to a sign designating where everything is. While Berty ponders what they should look at first, the others scatter and run off to various parts of the zoo. Noticing the kids are gone, Berty runs after them. Stevie and Dogert are standing at the baboon cage, poking it with a stick and laughing. The two run off when Schooly approaches, camera in hand. Berty catches up to Schooly who asks Berty to take his photo with the baboon. Berty has Schooly back all the way up to the cage, so that his body is pressed up against the bars. When Berty takes the photo, the baboon is surprised and enraged by the flash and begins attacking Schooly. Berty looks around and spots a blowdart gun and two tranquilizer darts in a glass case. Standing next to the case is Lola, eating an ice cream cone and watching Berty as he breaks the glass. Unfortunately, the glass shards fall on Lola, piercing her face and causing her to bellow in pain and stumble around. Berty is concerned by this, but quickly turns his attention back to Schooly upon seeing that he's being torn to pieces by the baboon. Berty aims the blowdart gun and fires a dart. He misses his mark and hits Lola in the eye, causing her to stumble and fall into a snakepit. Berty quickly loads in the second dart, not realizing he's inserting it backwards. He takes a deep breath and ends up swallowing the dart, starts choking on it and faints. Several hours later, Berty wakes up, yawning and scratching himself, like he always would after every sleep and remembers about Lola falling into the snakepit and runs over to the snakepit to save her. She has been swallowed by a snake, and Berty jumps down to free her. After a brief struggle, Berty winds up getting eaten too. Fortunately, he is able to use his pen to cut the snake open and free himself. Unfortunately, the snake had already begun digesting Lola, as she is smothered in stomach acid. Realizing there's nothing else he can do for her, Berty runs off to find the others. Elsewhere, Dogert stands on all fours while Stevie stands on his back and peers through a hole in a wooden fence. On the other side of the fence is a rhinoceros which Stevie pokes with a stick through the hole in the fence. After getting no reaction, Stevie attaches a knife to the end of the stick and begins poking the rhinoceros again. Still getting no reaction, Stevie sticks a hot ring through the fence and burns a circle on the rhinoceros' skin, finally getting the animal's attention. Berty runs up to the mischievous duo and Stevie runs off, giving a mocking laugh. As Berty watches Stevie leave, Dogert asks Berty to lift him up so he can see the rhinoceros through the fence. Sighing, Berty agrees, much to Dogert's delight. While running, Stevie comes upon a helium tank used for inflating balloons and decides to have some fun. He inhales the helium and begins singing in a high-pitched voice. Meanwhile, Berty hears Tinky shriek in the distance. While he turns his attention away, he doesn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps or Dogert's head being impaled by the rhinoceros' horn through the fence. Determined to see what the problem is, Berty places a crate under Dogert's feet and runs off, still not aware that Dogert's head has been stabbed. The rhinoceros removes its horn from the fence and Dogert falls down, dead. Tinky is now seen bellowing in terror as a baby chick cheeps and hops over to him. Berty runs over to tell him everything is okay, but he accidentally and unknowingly steps on the chick. This causes Tinky to start crying and yelling even more. Berty picks him up and runs off, stepping on and killing multiple chicks as he runs. At one point he slips, crushing numerous chicks and covering both himself and Tinky with blood and the remains of dead chicks. Stevie has finally had enough fun playing with the helium and starts to walk off. He stops when he sees the baboon, who has escaped from his cage and now plays with Schoolys' camera. He looks over at Stevie and gets angry, wanting revenge for the humiliation he suffered earlier. Stevie turns to run away, but he slams his eye into the nozzle of the helium tank. He is unable to get his eye free as helium flows from the tank to his head. His head slowly expands as his screams get higher and higher pitched until they stop altogether. Now dead, one of Stevies' eyes begins to float up as though it were a long balloon. The baboon runs off as Berty approaches, still carrying a traumatized Tinky. He sees the balloons and decides to get one for Tinky, Unknowingly, he grabs Stevies' inflated eye, mistakes it for a balloon, and makes a balloon animal out of it. He hands it to Tinky who stops crying and smiles. He picks him up and carries him off, but he screams and faints in shock upon seeing Stevies' body being dragged at the end of the nerve fibers connected to Stevies' eye. Back on the bus, an exhausted Berty plops down in the driver's seat and looks around, taking attendance again. He's surprised to see a dead Lola, Stevie, and Dogert, a traumatized Tinky, and the baboon holding Schoolys' camera. Berty looks suspiciously at the baboon until it places Schoolys' glasses on. Berty shrugs and drives off. From outside the bus, we see a flash from the camera and the baboon starts screeching. Before the episode ends, we hear a crash. Moral: "Don't bite the hand that feeds you!" (Note: This is the last Season 2 Episode, besides the first episode i EVER seen well, i only saw Part one then Part two another day when i got more into Happy Tree Friends, lol eh... Eh meanwhile, So Stevie still dies too often, and that stupid baboon could died in the crash btw, i hope it do, idk why Stevie is acting like this too, or Cuddles either uh u know in the original episode, Cuddles pranks and such, so well... And this IS the longest episode so far lol, so tomorrow i have to make the three first episodes from the TV Series and i may get tired but i still won't stop, i will try!) Category:Blog posts